


goodnight, travel well

by corsica



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Poetry, implied Jotaro/Kakyoin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to a very good hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight, travel well

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend of mine as a request to cheer her up and i ended up liking it way more than i should've oops. 
> 
> i should really stop making story collections and just post them one by one why do i keep making collections that's dumb. also i couldn't think of a title so i just took the title to a killers song im such a hack

He remembers  
when he first received it  
sitting in a finely wrapped box  
on his 13th birthday

.

It came with a note:  
“Sorry son, I wish I could be there.  
You know how much I love you.  
I saw this and thought of you.  
Happy birthday,  
Dad.”

.

It's a bit too big  
and it smells oddly of coffee beans  
but he wears it every day  
and he makes sure  
that it never comes off

.

His mother finds it adorable  
how he wears it even when he swims  
and how he wears it while he sleeps  
but she finds it less adorable  
how he fights with teachers  
so he can keep it on in class

.

By his 18th birthday  
it's beginning to grow ragged  
and dull  
and the back has been ripped for quite a while  
so he decides to give it one last go  
in Egypt

.

Polnareff questions him  
on how it stayed on underwater  
and eventually, he tries to take it off  
but he ends up with a sprained wrist  
Joseph scolds him for being so hard on him

.

He's impressed  
and even taken aback, just a bit  
when N'Doul manages to knock it off  
but he makes sure  
it's the only time  
it's taken off

.

It's only when  
he hears of Avdul's erasure  
and Iggy's demolition  
that he thinks about taking it off  
it's only when he sees Kakyoin's dead body  
that he actually does

.

By the time he's out of the hospital  
and on his way back home  
he's kneeling by the grave of a fallen friend  
realizing he's never felt melancholy like this before  
when he takes off his hat

.

The color is faded  
and the pins are scratched  
and he decides that  
it's time to let go  
of more than just his hat


End file.
